I have no idea for a title for this story!
by chicken nu nu
Summary: CAUTION! THIS IS A VERY WEIRD PARODY OF TEEN TITANS! IT WAS MADE FOR MAINLY 2 PEOPLE, KICKIN KORY ANDERS, AND THE LUNITIC!


I Have No Idea for a Title Of This Story

Ok, this is a little parody. I was feeling bored,and have writer's blog. So I was told to make a little short one shot,and that should get rid of it. So read! READ! Read or else I get my zombie kitten to eat you!

Robin's pov-

"Angst, angst, angst!" I cried. Ugh,I am soooo bored. No criminals have attacked in weeks! I guess I should investigate...but since when do I care about people getting saved?

"Robiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" Oh god,Starfire. She gave me a hug that squeezed me into putty. "Friend Robin,I wish to do the hang out with you!" she said. "Um,Star,I kinda want to be alone now."I said. "If you do not let me have my way I will cry!" "Jeeze,Okay! You can watch a movie with me." "OOOH! LET'S WATCH A ROMANTIC MOVIE!"she put the movie in, and sat next to me with popcorn.

"Rachell, are you allright?" "I am now." "OOH! And you are sure that the man will not kill her,by turning into a blood sucking chlorebag?" Star asked. "For the fifteenth time yes! Please be quiet! Here eat this."I handed her some tootsie rolls. "On my planet tootsie is the toxic waste. And it did not taste very good."She said. "Those are different, now please shut up!"

She ate the tootsie rolls and...freaked out. "MORE, MORE!" She screamed, and ran to the kitchen, obliterating everything to find some candy.

"INCOMING STARFIRE! SAVE YOURSELVES!"I yelled. Raven came to the living room,and yelled,"ROBIN!"

"Oh fine! Big baby."

(Crashing in the backround through the song)

T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LETS GO! 1,2,3,4,GO! TEEN TITANS!

"Hey! You can't calm Star down during the theme song!" "Oh yes I can writer who wrote this story!"Robin yelled.

Slade's pov-(MEANWHILE, IN SLADE'S ABANDONED HIDEOUT!)

"Dammit! I have no plan for Robin! That cute little bundle of kick ass has outwitted me!"I screamed. "Maybe you should stop crime,sir."Wintergreen suggested.

"Wintergreen,shut your ass up!"CRASH! I slamed my teacup into peices. "If I wanted to give up,I would not have been in all five seasons of the show!"I screamed.

Wintergreen picked up the glass off the floor. "I am going to go watch close up footage of Robin!"I said,and walked out of the room.

Quick Wintergreens pov-

"The things I do for love!"he said,as he threw away the glass,and followed 'Sir Slade'.

Robin's pov,back at the tower-

"Star,are you ok?"Beast Boy asked."I am fine,where is Robin?" "I'll go get him." "ROBIN! Starfire wants to see you!" "I don't want to leave."I said. "But Robin,you should check on her,at least."Beastboy said. "Tell her I don't care about the complexity of others!"I said and I walked out the door.

I did not know where to go,but I just wanted to get out of that hellhole.

Slade's pov-

"Wintergreen,I've got it! I will build a machine, that will turn the Titans bright orange!"I said. "Excuse me sir,but you allready did that."Wintergreen said. "Dammit! Villainy is harder than I thought. Maybe you were right Wintergreen. Maybe I should stop villainy."I said.

"I highly suggest it sir."Wintergreen said. "Allright! I will quit! I think I will send a flying device that will tell Robin to come here. You know,for a party!" "Brilliant idea sir! And I think it is a good Idea to say, that I have allways loved you sir."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Wintergreen,I'm taken. Robin stole my heart,and he feels the same way. That is why he became my apprentice. We are in Twue Wuv!"I said. "Whatever you say sir."Wintergreen said.

Robin's pov,on top of a building with a raving club inside-

BUZZZZ! DING!"Hey,what's that!"I said aloud. I looked at it,and realize it was a device with a hologram message inside. Then I saw the _S_ simble on the side,and knew it was Slade. I crushed the devise in my hand,and headed for Slade's lair. "Slade's doing bad stuff!"I yelled aloud.

I arrived at Slade's lair,and ran inside. "Dorky line number 59!"I said. "Slade, your villainy is up! *GASP!*" I saw Slade...in a...Pink tu tu. And Wintergreen, in a...black sequin were dancing to music...dancing horribly. "Hi Robin!"Slade said. And I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I fainted.

So? Did you like? The characters were SUPPOSED to be really oc,in case anyone was confused. :P Well anyway,this story was supposed to be very weird,and was dedicated to 2 people. Number 1-Kickin Kory Anders. And Number 2-The Lunitic! These 2 people are cool, funny,and hackin awesome! So I wrote this to show my thanks! Thanks you guys!

-CNN


End file.
